The Allegiances for my Warriors fanfiction
by n1nj4k1tty'sdickinabox
Summary: this is pretty much the beginning to my fanfiction just like in the normal books where you know which cat is which. I came up with ALL of the names and it took dreadfully long for me to do so :( but yeah enjoy i guess idek


ALLEGIANCES

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER:** Petalstar – **bright reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes.

DEPUTY: **Cinderstripe – **gray tom with one darker gray stripe following his spine. Violet eyes.

MEDICINE CAT: **Nightsnow - **sleek black tom with a white tipped tail and light ice blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Ivypaw**

WARRIORS:

**Brackentail – **brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

(***Petalstar's **brother)

**Ashtail - **gray she-cat with gray spots. Pale green eyes.

(***Ivypaw's **mother)

**Foxfur – **rust red, small tom with yellow eyes and a white/red speckled tail.

**Leafheart – **light golden she-cat with dark orange eyes.

(***Petalstar's **sister)

**Silverwing – **light gray tabby she-cat with lavender eyes and white spots.

(***Cinderstripe's **sister)

**Mistycloud - **slender white tom with green eyes and gray ears.

(***Ivypaw's **father)

**Mudpelt – **dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Rather large in size.

APPRENTICES:

**Specklepaw – **tortoiseshell tom with olive green eyes.

Mentor: **Foxfur**

**Oakpaw – **brown tabby tom with orange eyes and white paws.

Mentor: **Leafheart **

**Thrushpaw - **light ginger and white she-cat. Green eyes.

Mentor: **Mudpelt **

**Ivypaw – **white she-cat with a light gray tipped tail and ears, and light gray paws. Piercing emerald eyes.

Mentor: **Nightsnow **

QUEENS:

**Cedarpelt – **brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Currently no kits.

(***Thrushpaw's **mother)

ELDERS:

**Tallfern – **blind in both eyes. Silvery- white tom. Eyes were green.

(***Ashtail's **father)

**Mousefoot – **brown tabby she- cat with yellow eyes. Oldest cat in the Clan.

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER: **Cloudstar – **pure white tom with one dark purple eye and one dark green eye.

DEPUTY: **Ravenwing - **black tom with blue eyes.

(***Nightsnow's **brother)

**Apprentice: Shadepaw **

MEDICINE CAT: **Rustshine – **dark red tabby she- cat with bright yellow eyes.

WARRIORS:

**Mackerelpelt*** - brown and black tabby tom with green eyes.

**Lizardtail – **gray she-cat with a mottled brown and gray tail. Copper eyes.

**Poppyblossom –**light ginger she-cat with emerald eyes.

**Duskfur – **black tom with a gray belly and gray paws. Dark blue eyes.

**Flamefur – **red tom with black ears and a black tail. Yellow eyes.

APPRENTICES:

**Adderpaw – **brown and golden mottled tom with pale green eyes.

Mentor: **Duskfur**

**Shadepaw – **a gray tom with pale blue eyes and black paws.

Mentor: **Ravenwing**

**Dapplepaw – **unusually spotted black with white spots she-cat with silver eyes.

Mentor: **Flamefur **

QUEENS:

**Dawnscratch – **brown with black tiger stripes she-cat. Gray-blue eyes.

**Moonwhisker - **black she-cat with one silver eye and one purple eye.

(***Cloudstar's **sister)

ELDERS:

**Brokenfoot – **black tom with one hind paw missing. Amber eyes.

WINDCLAN

LEADER: **Kestrelstar – **gray tom with a white tail and blue eyes.

DEPUTY: **Owlwing – **brown and white tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

MEDICINE CAT: **Willowclaw - **ginger she-cat with golden paws and pale green eyes.

WARRIORS:

**Breezefeather – **light brown she-cat with gray eyes. Fastest cat in the Clan.

**Sandtail – **brown tabby tom with a golden tail and copper eyes.

**Crowtalon – **dark gray she-cat with dark black paws and ice blue eyes.

**Tansyshine – **bright golden she-cat with yellow eyes.

APPRENTICES:

**Redpaw–** red she-cat with a white and gray tail. Pale green eyes.

Mentor: **Crowtalon **

**Thornpaw – **brown tabby tom with silvery blue eyes. Remarkably sharp teeth.

Mentor: **Sandtail **

**Yewpaw - **red she-cat with bright green eyes.

Mentor: **Breezefeather**

QUEENS:

(None)

ELDERS:

**Goldenfur – **bright ginger she-cat with faded amber eyes. Deaf in one ear.

RIVERCLAN

LEADER: **Silverstar – **pretty silver and white she-cat with a white ringed tail and green eyes.

DEPUTY: **Mossfoot – **dark gray she-cat with unusual ginger paws and sea blue eyes.

MEDICINE CAT: **Pebbleglow – **slender golden tom with blue-gray eyes.

**Apprentice: Reedpaw**

WARRIORS:

**Featherfall – **black tom with gray paws and tail. Amber eyes.

**Jaycall – **white tom ticked with blue spots and has bright blue eyes.

**Ripplewhisker – **dark blue tom with yellow eyes.

**Silverpool – **light brown tabby she-cat with deep silvery-blue eyes.

**Cloudstream – **white she-cat with a stripe of blue running down her spine.

APPRENTICES:

**Willowpaw – **golden she-cat with orange eyes.

Mentor: **Ripplewhisker **

**Pinepaw - **brown tabby she-cat with a white and gray tail. Pale green eyes.

Mentor: **Cloudstream **

**Rainpaw – **gray she-cat with dark yet bright orange eyes.

Mentor: **Featherfall  
**

**Reedpaw – **a silver tom with pale green eyes.

Mentor: **Pebbleglow **

QUEENS:

**Icestorm – **light gray she cat with a mutation causing her to have white eyes. She also has white paws and a white tail. 

**Tawnyfur – **light brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

ELDERS:

**Stonestep – **big dark gray tom with one blue eye and one gold eye.


End file.
